Playing Favorites
by Shizu Tsukiko
Summary: Au They met in the toy aisle, when he was just too short to reach what he wanted, then they crossed paths again when she decided to cross fists with Mello. Near x oc x Matt . Rest of the summary inside.


**_

* * *

_**

**Playing Favorites**

_'Wal-mart has everything...'_

_**

* * *

Author's Note:** I don't own Death Note, I do however, own my Ocs. No flamers please, but constructive criticism is welcomed. Enjoy the story and tell me what you think. _

_Shizu_

_**Summary:** They met in the toy aisle, when he was just too short to reach wanted toys, then they crossed paths again when she decided to cross fists with Mello. Near never knew high school could be so hectic, especially when unfamiliar emotions overwhelm him. Why doesn't he like it when Mello bashes his new favorite toy and why is Mello always bashing his favorite toy? [ Alternate Universe ]_

* * *

' I don't like shopping.'

Was the distasteful thoughts of the brunette as she glowered for the eleventh time at the offered skirt and shirt. Her grey eyes glancing at the expectant face of her grandmother.

" Here, go try this on. I think it would look absolutely cute on you Jay."

The girl, now known as Jay- who was really Janelle - shook her head and gently pushed the clothing away.

" I don't do skirts. "

She mumbled while glancing back at the old woman's face, she saw a small frown, but nothing too severe. This caused the girl to sigh gratefully, she didn't want to upset her grandmother, it usually led to shouting and public embarrassment.

Her grandmother turned on her heal and Janelle watched quietly from behind her as the old woman lifted the skirt and shirt into the air to study them. It was a horrible site, the skirt was floral print and reached all the way to the ankles and the shirt was a horrid solid pink. There was just no way. Not only did she despise skirts - they made her feel naked and vulnerable - but she hated the color pink.

" I don't see why not. I think they'd look nice on you. "

' _Yeah right. Not with my pale legs they wouldn't.'_

" I'm going to go look at the CD's, kay?"

There wasn't a reply and Janelle knew her grandmother was sulking because of the rejected style of clothing. She gave an irritated sigh before turning to walk away from her grandmother and the much hated clothing department.

' That woman just never learns. Anything that shows skin is my mortal enemy.'

She placed her hands inside her jacket's pockets, her eyes wondering the store to examine her surroundings.

Everything was just so hectic, with school around the corner the rush for school supplies was crazy. People were fighting to get whatever was left over - which really wasn't much . The store was filled with whining kids. ' Mom, that's so un-cool' ' that's outdated and stupid' , mumble and a grumble.

" Suckers, should have come earlier."

She mumbled under her breathe as she turned the corner that lead to the music section of the store. She needed to stock her iPod with new songs before school started, otherwise art would be a dreadful thing, but in order to stock up on music, she needed to discover new music. Which is why she was headed to the music department, that and to escape her grandmother.

When she reached the department, she frowned as she spotted that it too was being flooded by teenagers and parents.

' Jeez, it's a lot crowded now than when Christmas comes along.'

With that thought she changed directions and instead found her body heading towards the toys department. Oh well, it'd give her a chance to look at the jigsaw puzzles, she needed a new one anyways, not to mention her little brother's birthday was around the corner. She should at least attempt to find him something worth while.

' Barbie dolls or action figures? '

She thought with humor lacing her tone as she stood between the Barbie aisle and the action figure aisle.

She would love to get her little brother a Barbie doll, seeing as he liked them better than his action figures, but she knew that if she did her grandmother would throw a fit and talk her ear off about how inappropriate it was for a little boy to play with little girl's toys.

She shrugged as she took a right and walked into the Action figure aisle, her eyes were instantly assaulted with X-men, Spiderman, and the Incredible Hulk.

' Eh. How boring, he has millions of these. '

She thought as she scanned the familiar toys, her eyes wondering off to the side a little and spotting a series of robot toys.

' How long would the poor thing last?'

She took one off the shelf, a little dog robot that was blue. It was her little brother's favorite color she noted as she turned it over, her hand pushing a small button causing the dog to bark.

She gave it an amused stare before scrunching her face in an expression she remembered to be her grandmother's.

" Stop that Fido!"

She scolded playfully as she placed the dog back on the shelf. She might just get him that little thing, if not for him, then for herself.

A smile found its way across her face as she observed the others. They didn't catch her attention as much as the puppy had.

' Wonder what they have on the top shelf?'

She stepped back and looked up, there was an assortment of large robotic figures. She noticed that they looked like the normal robots scene boys wore on their shirts. She'd always found them cute. She reached up and took one, one with blue and grey armor. The little antenna had a small pink ball on it that bounced every time the robot was shaken.

" Eh. I think I like you better than that puppy. I'm going to take you home with me!"

Was her reply as she turned around to leave the aisle, but sadly was stopped by ramming into something.

She stumbled back, trying desperately not to fall on anything. It took her a couple of stumbles before she could fully stand straight again. When she did, she gave an aggravated , yet relieved sigh.

' Jeez what the hell?'

She looked to her previous place and her mouth stood agape in complete shock.

She had been lucky enough to regain her balance after a couple of stumbles, but the thing - now identified as a person- had not.

" Ah, I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

She exclaimed, as she ran to the still figure on the ground. When she reached him she bent down. He hadn't seemed to notice her, instead he had a very surprised look in his taupe eyes which were glued to the store's ceiling.

" Hey?"

Janelle asked quietly, panic etching its way in her voice. Had she injured him? Perhaps she had made him hit his head or something. She placed her hand on his shoulder , the contact seemed to bring the boy back to reality.

" Yes?"

She let a shaky breath go. At least he was responding.

She smiled at him.

" I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you okay?"

He watched her before lifting his body into a sitting position. His finger taking a liking to a strand of white curls as he twisted them.

It was then that Janelle took notice to his bizarre appearance. She raised a brow. White. Everything he wore was white. It was really weird. What was even weirder, were those taupe eyes that never seemed to blink. They looked like the type of eyes that quietly analyzed things.

She poked her head into his line of vision.

" Are you sure you're alright? "

" I'm okay."

He concluded, giving a nod before pulling himself to his feet.

" Good."

She awkwardly side stepped, giving him some room. The boy gave her a quick look over before bobbing his head one last time and advancing towards the robot figures she had just been standing at.

She watched from her position, noticing how his head bobbed up to the very top shelves, his eyes glittering with a certain shine.

' Seems he likes them too.'

She mentally laughed as she looked down at the robot in her hand, then slowly back up at the boy. She took into account how short he was, if he were to be standing beside her again, well, he'd reach her chest. If he wanted the robots on the top shelf, there was no way he'd be able to get them by himself.

As if on cue, he reached a hand towards the robots on the top aisle, seeing if he could in anyways reach them, when he hand met nothing but air, he dropped his hand back into his white curls and started to play with them.

" Do you want help with anything?"

Janelle asked while walking up to the boy. He eyed her and then the toys on the top as if using his action to explain.

" Do you want one of the robots from the top shelf? "

" Yes please."

" What color?"

She asked as she stretched to reach the robots, her hand falling on one of the grey and blue ones.

" That one will do."

She nodded and pulled it down with her body, settling herself before offering the toy to the boy. His eyes were wide and in someway, they seemed excited to have the robot in his arms, it wasn't the change in expression but that familiar glint in his eyes that Janelle saw. It reminded her of her little brother every time he received a new toy. She smiled at the thought.

" Is that all you need help with?"

He thought for a moment, then when nothing else came to mind, he nodded.

" Yes and thank you."

With that, he turned and exited the aisle, leaving Janelle standing in confusion. He was so weird, there was no way that little kid, really little, could be young and respectful at the same time. Maybe he was just a short kid and was really her age, She couldn't help but giggle at the thought. It could be possible.

She shrugged and turned to head in the same direction the boy had headed in. The music department had to be empty by now.

Was her thought as she slumped through the video game section , her eyes watching the games pass by. She smiled every time she saw a game she had, which would only be about five or so. She knew she grinned when she saw the kingdom hearts game. Her friend had gotten her addicted to the thing. It just had so many wonderfully sexy Bishounen.

And as the word Bishounen came to mind, so did an image.

Janelle stopped walking, her mind running straight into a fire wall. She could hear the sound effect of a bank cashier being opened. In front of her stood the most gorgeous Emo boy alive. She called him Emo because, well, he was wearing the style. His hair was an auburn color, his orange goggles contrasting well off of it. He wore a black and white striped shirt and really tight blue jeans whose legs were covered by biking shoes.

' and I always thought the mall had prettier people in them. I believe it now, wal-mart does have everything. '

Stop. Just to clear things up, Janelle wanted everyone to know one fact about her. Although a very reserved and naïve girl, she was also a very perverted and boy crazed one. Not boy crazed in the sense that she stalked them and slept with any male that offered- which had been approximately zero- but she liked to boy watch. She loved to just see, but never touch. It was also something her gay friend had gotten her accustomed to doing. Now, she couldn't go through life with out pointing out if a guy was good looking or ugly. Nope. Stupid Josh.

She grinned like an idiot to herself, so bloody hot.

She snapped out of it when she heard something like a growl, no, wait, it felt more like a fire scolding the back of her head. Slowly, she turned and was surprised to see a shock of blue hiding behind strands of pure blonde. She mentally yelped as she twirled around trying to get away from the growling person. When she saw the angry and pissed look crossing his features only one thing came to mind. Boyfriend.

' Gah, I was ogling someone's boyfriend!'

The blonde seemed to glare even more at Janelle which caused her to sweat profusely.

" What the hell -"

" Sorry, bye!"

She screamed before disappearing from the boy's line of vision. The boy looked at the spot confused.

" Stupid girls and getting in the way."

The blonde thought as he advanced towards his companion.

' Chyah, of course a boy that gorgeous would be gay and already taken! Was I really that obvious that even his boyfriend saw me gawking?!'

The girl couldn't help but let a horrified look cross her already pale face. She shivered at the thought of being bitch slapped by the hot Emo guys boyfriend, who really looked like a girl.

She had currently taken to hiding in the shoe department of wal-mart. Her form huddled near one of the mirrors stools.

" Jay?"

She looked up and an annoyed look crossed her face. Damn, she had walked right into her grandmother's trap of shoe hunting. God hated her, she concluded and so did wal-mart. School shopping sucked.


End file.
